


six minutes (and the world is ours)

by maleclipse



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin lives, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: At 8:00 AM, Andrés walked into the Bank of Spain and brought a piece of Martín with him.(or, it only took six minutes for martín's life to turn upside down.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 31
Kudos: 287





	six minutes (and the world is ours)

At 7:57 AM, three cars parked in front of the Bank of Spain. There was anticipation in the air, 40 hostages lined up in front of the door and ready to leave and Martín was there, standing on the top of the stairs overlooking the situation with his good eye. They were about to exchange the hostages for Rio - _Rio_ , who they were saving. Rio, who was the one to thank for this whole thing to be happening. 

Martín couldn’t care about this Rio kid any less. He didn’t know him and he didn’t particularly like Tokyo. The only reason he was happy for the exchange was the fact that once they got Rio, their whole focus was going to be in the _gold._

At 7:58 AM, Tokyo ran from one of the rooms with a view to the front. Martín expected her to be glowing and happy to see her boy-toy, but she seemed _furious_ instead. 

”It’s not Rio!” she said loudly and everyone stopped for a moment. Denver looked up, Martín to his side and Helsinki was closely listening to Professor speaking through the walkie-talkie. 

”What do you mean, _it’s not Rio_?” Denver asked the question they were all thinking. 

Martín expected an answer from Tokyo, but Helsinki spoke before she could. ”Professor says we’re still doing the exchange,” he said, ”open the doors!” 

Tokyo moved to walk down the stairs, but Martín managed to grab her wrist before she could. _Martín_ was the one in charge, but still somehow unaware of the full situation. 

”What do you mean, it’s not Rio?” he repeated Denver’s words. The doors were open and the hostages ready to leave. Denver’s voice rose above everything else, telling the hostages to move. Martín looked at Tokyo expectantly and didn’t like the smile she was giving him. It wasn’t happy, or sad. It was _angry_ but _hopeful_ at the same time.

”They’re not giving Rio in exchange,” Tokyo answered and yanked her hand free, ”they’re giving _Berlin._ ” 

At 7:59 AM, it felt like Martín’s whole body had been paralyzed. His mind was repeating _Andrés, Andrés, Andrés,_ _Andrés is alive,_ and suddenly he didn’t know how to breathe. Tokyo was already down the stairs, standing in the middle of the room with Denver and Helsinki. 

Two years of thinking Andrés had died in the Royal Mint. Two of Martín’s lowest years spent blaming Sergio and Andrés, even _himself_. Sleepless nights just wondering the possibilities - if he had acted differently, if he hadn’t fallen in love, if he just had _made Andrés stay._ That’s what he had been repeating to himself, the many possibilities of how he could’ve saved Andrés. 

Those two years were pointless now, because Andrés was _alive_ and there was no one to be saved. 

”What is going on?” he heard Nairobi’s voice ask from behind him. ”Palermo?” 

Martín’s seeing eye was glued on the front door, waiting for the impossible to happen. _Andrés was alive,_ he repeated in his mind, _Tokyo had seen him. Andrés was alive._ He could only imagine Sergio right now. If there was one person who had blamed Andrés’ death on himself more than Martín, it was Sergio. 

At 8:00 AM, Andrés walked into the Bank of Spain and brought a piece of Martín with him. 

” _Berlin_?” Nairobi and Denver asked at the same time and that’s how Martín knew he wasn’t hallucinating. Andrés was there, inside the Bank of Spain. 

”Hello,” Martín heard Andrés say and could see him open his arms wide. ”Missed me?” 

Tokyo was the quickest to react - she marched in front of Andrés and for a while looked like she was about to _murder_ him. Instead, she smiled, gave a disbelieving laughter and jumped to hug Andrés tight. Nairobi was the next one running down the stairs. 

It was all so _surreal_ , Martín thought to himself as he watched how Nairobi hugged Andrés next, then Denver did the same, then Helsinki, even Stockholm, who had appeared from the other side of the room, shook his hand. They were all _laughing_ and _happy_ for the first time since they had stepped into the bank. 

”Bank of Spain, huh?” Berlin asked then, and there was a smile on his face. ”Don’t tell me my brother took all of the glory with this one.” 

Everyone’s eyes snapped on where Martín was standing and Martín’s first reaction was to hide. He didn’t hide, though, or pretend he didn’t see. At 8:02 AM, Martín walked down the stairs to greet his dead best friend. 

”No, he didn’t,” Martín said to get Andrés’ attention. He gripped tight on the railing to make sure he didn’t fall. Andrés’ eyes were on him now - his mouth was slightly parted and even with only one eye, Martín could tell he looked as beautiful as ever. 

Martín stopped two meters from Andrés and let a smile on his face. ”Hello, _Berlin_. Long time no see.” 

” _Mi amor_ ,” Andrés breathed out and there it was - the lopsided grin that Martín _loved._ It brought him back so many memories of just spending time with Andrés - of their life together, the years planning _this heist._

”You’re alive,” Martín had to say, to assure himself it was really happening. Andrés was standing in front of him, in a suit, smiling, _alive_. 

”I’m alive,” Andrés confirmed, ”and you’re here to _bring_ _our_ _plan to life_.” 

Martín nodded. ”Of course, I am,” he said. He still loved Andrés, Martín realized, just as deeply as before. He had had a long time coming to terms with how they parted. He wasn’t feeling angry anymore. No matter how much he had been hurting in the past, Martín wasn’t going to ruin _this moment_ from himself. He’d have time for that later - now he would just be glad to see Andrés again. 

”Of course,” Andrés said, too, and was the one to close the distance between them. 

At 8:03 AM, after three years, Martín hugged Andrés again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love reading & answering comments and appreciate every kudos i get!!<3 
> 
> && i do have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)!!🥺👉👈


End file.
